


You bring colour to my life

by babyliss12



Series: A/b/o fics [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha Lando, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Andreas is done with these idiots, Anxiety, Carlos is also dumb, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Lando is a baby alpha who doesn't understand, M/M, Nesting, Omega Carlos, Scenting, Zak just thinks they're cute, oblivious idots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyliss12/pseuds/babyliss12
Summary: Lando wasn't sure what it was about Carlos that made him act like this - all he knew was that Carlos smelt really good and he'd give anything to keep him smiling.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: A/b/o fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	You bring colour to my life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm writing Carlos/Lando - This actually comes from a prompt about Omega-Carlos and once I started thinking about it I couldn't get it out of my head - so thank you anon from Tumblr.
> 
> This is loosely set in 2018 after they've both signed for Mclaren and focuses on their first meeting.

Looking at Carlos as a casual observer you’d be forgiven for thinking that he was a beta or even an alpha. Tall, outgoing and well built - he wasn't exactly the sort of person you’d picture when thinking about an omega. However, no one in the Sainz family had been surprised when he’d presented as an omega at fifteen. Those close to the family knew how home-focused Carlos could be and were aware of his innate ability to end a disagreement as quickly as he started it. He was never one to back down from a fight, having had it instilled in him from a young age to stand up for what he believed in, but he was able to quickly calm a situation, his Spanish charm playing a key role. It only got worse after he presented as an omega, soon having members of his team wrapped around his little finger. Despite indulging his omega side coming as naturally as breathing, the further he got in motorsport the more he pushed it to one side. He didn't want to be accused of unsportsmanlike conduct, fearing that someone would say he was using his omega charm to gain an advantage in the tight competition of the junior series. It was mostly an unfounded fear, plenty of couples found each other during their time in the lower series and nothing was said but Carlos could never fully shake the concern.

During his time as a Red Bull athlete, Carlos had never really shown his full omega side. There wasn’t one particular reason for it - Red Bull didn’t force him to suppress his omega side, hell it would have been bad for them to suppress omegas after having Seb for so many years. And it wasn't like he could blame the atmosphere in the paddock, it was becoming more and more welcoming with each year - definitely helped along by having two omega multiple world champions on the grid. Honestly, Carlos was never sure why he didn’t act like a proper omega when he was at Torro Rosso. Things between him and Max had initially been tense, the Dutch alpha still new to his secondary gender and not used to an omega like Carlos but it hadn’t taken them long to fall into a rhythm. On more than one occasion Carlos had dragged Max into one of his nests after a session, Max grumbling about it but never pulled away.

As much as Carlos enjoyed his time at Red Bull, and had a lot to thank the team for he knew that he couldn’t stay long term. He could see the gears shifting and focusing around Max, Red Bull’s dream to make him the youngest Alpha world champion was well known and Carlos knew that sooner or later he’d be left behind. So he left first, finding a small degree of freedom with Renault. His relationship with Nico was completely different from his one with Max, the German more laid back and putting less pressure on his dynamic. Maybe it was because Nico was an older alpha or maybe it was because he’d already found his mate, even if both he and Kevin tried to hide it. Despite the less constricting nature of Renault Carlos still didn’t show his full omega side, it just didn't feel right for some reason. It was like something was holding him back, something was telling him to wait. 

Maybe he’d be able to find that something when he moved to Mclaren for the new season. Another new team, new environment and new teammate. And not just a new teammate, but a teammate that was entirely new to F1, making Carlos the more experienced one. From his first time visiting the factory after signing his contract, Carlos had felt fully at home, his omega side singing in happiness. The new mix of scents made him coo, but there was one in particular that he wanted to find, something about it really making him pay attention. 

As he saw Zak coming towards him, Carlos put all those thoughts out of his head. It was time for business.

…………………………………………………

Lando wasn't sure what it was about Carlos that was making his Alpha actually take an interest. Ever since he'd presented three years ago his alpha side had rarely made an appearance, in fact, if it wasn’t for his presentation rut sometimes Lando wondered if there had been a mix-up. He was never really interested in the whole second gender thing, didn’t see why it had to be such a big deal. Just because he was an alpha didn’t mean that he was any better than George who was an omega. The media seemed to make more of a fuss about it than anyone in the paddock, and the media got even more excited when it was announced that Mclaren would have Lando and Carlos. It wasn’t unusual for a team to have an alpha and omega pairing, but it was a little unusual to have the omega as the more experienced driver. The five year age gap raised some eyebrows and made people wonder what the relationship would be like. Lando didn’t let it worry him that much, as long as he got along with Carlos he didn’t really care. As long as the other man didn’t hate him enough to run him off the road they’d be fine.

He was curious about what Carlos was really like though, the man coming across as reserved and determined but with a cheeky glint in his eyes. After the announcement was made, Lando found himself paying more attention to his future teammate. Studying the way he raced, the way he held himself in interviews and the way he interacted with Nico. The one thing he picked up on was that Carlos didn’t act like the other omegas on the grid especially compared to Dan and Sebastien who the alphas flocked to and who revelled in the attention they got - always seeming to be at the centre. Omegas could be magnetic, drawing alpha’s and beta’s to them but Carlos had always shied away from that. He’d heard rumours through the paddock that Carlos was extremely picky about who he shared a nest with, that he normally only hung out with Max, Nico and Fernando, keeping his circle close. George had mused that it was because Carlos was relatively new to F1 but had then added that each omega was different, maybe Carlos was more traditional and didn’t want to be seen with lots of people considering he hadn’t found his mate. 

Lando had scoffed at that, the way he acted around Max and Nico showing that he didn’t care about that sort of stuff. Max had told them that numerous times Carlos would literally drag him into his nest, cuddle up to him and just fall asleep, leaving Max the equivalent of a human pillow. Lando wasn’t sure why but when Max had told him that he’d felt his alpha side flare up slightly, a sense of protectiveness flashing through him, leaving him confused once it had subsided. Why would he be so concerned about an omega he'd never met cuddling with one of his best friends? He put it down to not having seen Max in a while, assuming it was because they hadn't been able to hang out as much as they had in the past. There was no other reason for it really. 

On the day he was meant to meet Carlos, a few weeks after the announcement, he was so giddy he arrived at the factory way too early. He was equal parts anxious and excited, the fear of 'what happens if we don’t get along’ mixing with ‘what if he thinks I’m immature or an idiot.’

There wasn’t much he could do about his fears, but being around the team helped. The steady flow of conversation from the mechanics and engineers washing over him as he sat in the cafe with Zak and Andreas. He fiddled with his phone grinning at the messages he’d been sent since he last checked. There was one from George, the older Brit grinning in his Williams team gear and a couple from Max sending him random iRacing clips. The distraction helped pass the time and before he knew it he was walking towards the main offices with Andreas while Zak went to collect Carlos from the reception.

As he made small talk with his boss the fears came flooding back in and he pulled his sweater sleeves down over his hands as he tried to hide the shaking.

“It’ll be fine, Lando, try not to worry,” came the voice of Andreas, and as Lando glanced over he saw a sympathetic look shining through on his face.

“I’m trying,” he threw back, letting out a soft rumble in an apology which Andreas just waved off.

“I have a feeling you two will get along just fine, so just act normally.” The statement made Lando snort, he’d been trying to act anything but normal in the recent weeks, trying to show that he was mature enough to handle the pressure of F1 despite his younger age.

He opened his mouth to respond but was silenced as the door opened and he was hit by the most enticing scent he’d ever encountered. It was a strange mix between engine fuel and fresh bread, hints of spice and Vanilla and the smallest edge of fresh coffee. All of these on their own were nice and Lando could appreciate them but would never have thought they worked together but now….he never wanted to smell anything else. 

A surprised coo reached his ears and he looked up to see Carlos Sainz stood awkwardly in the doorway, breathing deeply and staring at Lando with an unreadable expression. He sniffed again, nose twitching adorably….wait adorably? Lando shook himself, taking a step back and grabbing his water bottle, trying to distract himself. Now was not the time to start crushing on his teammate, no matter how nice he smelt.

Straightening back up Lando took a deep breath, inhaling that addicting scent and promptly shoving it to the corner of his mind, he stepped forward and offered out his hand.

“Hey, I’m Lando, it’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you. I’ve been watching you and I think you’ll be a great fit with the team,” he blurted out, blushing as he realised how creepy he sounded but luckily it didn’t seem like Carlos was that bothered, the Spaniard letting out a soft laugh as he grasped Lando’s hand. 

Feeling a spark jolting through his hand and spreading around his body, Lando jumped, pulling his hand away, “Sorry must be static,” he muttered, quickly rubbing it against his jeans and holding it back out again. 

“S’okay, it happens,” Carlos stated grinning as he rejoined their hands, Lando letting out a soft sigh as the spark didn’t happen again, before letting out a squeak as Carlos drew him in for a hug, the other man’s nose burying itself in Lando’s neck. Lando found his senses engulfed by the smell again, this time it flooded his senses and it felt like his entire being was taken over by thoughts of Carlos, making his alpha rumble happily. So focused on the scent he didn’t realise that Carlos was speaking until he felt the vibrations from the man’s chest, and Lando forced himself to focus on what he was saying.

“.....meet you as well, Lando, thank you, I’m looking forward to getting started,” Carlos remarked as he stepped back, the loss of the weight in his arms making Lando growl slightly, annoyance flashing through him. 

To his surprise, Carlos let out a coo and it felt like all of his bizarre annoyance was washed away, leaving him level headed.

“Ah-hem.”

Lando startled as Zak's American tone sounded through the room, taking half a step in front of Carlos when he saw the omega flinch as well. Checking himself, Lando shuffled back again giving Zak and Carlos a small smile before moving to the table and taking his seat again, eyes tracking Carlos as he moved to the other side, sitting opposite Lando. The Spaniard stretched his legs out, brushing his ankles against Lando’s, giving a small smirk as Lando felt his face heating up.

Try as he might Lando couldn’t keep his whole focus on the meeting. They luckily weren’t going over anything important, just the media schedule for the next few weeks so Lando let himself wonder a little, trying to hide his staring at his new teammate. He wasn’t sure what it was about Carlos that was making his alpha side rear its head. The older man surely didn’t need an alpha five years his junior posturing around and trying to ‘protect’ him but Lando couldn’t bring himself to care that much. He liked seeing Carlos laugh, the smile suiting his face and Lando wanted to make sure it stayed on his face for as long as possible. Catching Carlos’ eyes, it was Lando’s turn to smirk as Carlos’ face flushed, and Lando felt his alpha purr at the sight. Dropping his gaze Carlos cautiously and slowly bared his neck and Lando bit his lip as he took in the expanse of smooth tan skin. This time he couldn’t keep his rumble quiet, a sense of pride filling him at the submissive sight.

“Lando? Everything okay kid?” Andreas asked, making Lando blink.

“Er yeah, sure I’m fine. Sorry about that,” he said, glancing between his two bosses. 

The two men shared a knowing look, Zak raising an eyebrow at his counterpart. 

"Okay well let's end that here, for now, we've got the interview with F1 TV later but apart from that you're free to go. Thanks, guys." The easy dismissal from Andreas had Lando scrambling to his feet, he needed some fresh air, needed to clear his head. Practically running for the door, while pulling his phone from his pocket he caught a whiff of the decadent smell going sour. Pausing in the doorway he glanced over his shoulder, eyes drawn to his teammate who had a distressed expression on his face and at Lando's look let out a small whine, pulling at the Alpha's heartstrings. Gritting his teeth Lando looked away forcing his feet to move again, and running towards the exit. He needed to call Max. 

………………………………………………

Following the meeting with Lando, Zak and Andreas, Carlos felt deflated and lost. He'd never behaved like that when meeting a new alpha before and while he had a few guesses about the cause he wasn't certain. All he really knew that was Lando had the best scent he'd ever smelt and he was inexplicably drawn to him. He hadn't intended to pull the younger man in for a hug but it had just felt so right being in his embrace that Carlos hadn't wanted to leave it. 

And then the fact that he'd actually bared his neck for the Alpha...he was lost for words. He'd never bared his neck for anyone other than his father - he'd never even shared his heats with anyone, relying on suppressants to take the edge off. Despite it being new, it just felt so natural. Lando had obviously been awkward about the meeting but Carlos assumed that was more to do with it being his first season in F1. But now Carlos was concerned that he'd chased the younger man away by being too omega. Had he allowed his omega side to come through too quickly? He normally wasn't very big on acting like an omega in new situations especially business ones, not wanting to give the wrong impression but everything about McLaren screamed family and he'd let his defences slip. 

Zak and Andreas hadn't said anything about his behaviour, simply asking him to excuse Lando and explaining that the younger driver was shy in new situations and that he just needed time. They'd also pointed out one of the nest rooms the facility had, the room filled with nooks and crannies to build a nest in. As well as being well supplied with blankets and pillows, making it omega heaven. They'd also made it clear that he was free to nest in his own designated driver's room and wouldn't be disturbed if he needed the time. 

Although the nest room was amazing, Carlos had made a beeline for his driver's room, wanting to hide away and collect his thoughts before the interview later. He needed time alone to process what was happening. 

Shutting the door behind him, Carlos looked around the small space. Being his first day in the factory the room was still impersonal, just having the basics of a bed, small sofa and desk but it was well stocked with nesting supplies. 

Grabbing handfuls of blankets and pillows he dumped them on the floor, starting to arrange them into some sort of order. The methodical nature of nest building helped to quiet his thoughts and when he finally settled in the middle he took stock of what had happened. 

He'd been thrown off from the second he'd walked into the meeting room, Lando's scent immediately making him think of home and making his omega side purr. He knew some scents were more enticing to omegas than others, and this usually meant that they'd be compatible. Which was good news for the team. If their secondary genders got on well together then it made the whole thing easier. Feeling at home with the other driver and with the team would certainly help when they were travelling as well. Being away from his family pack was the worst part of racing - his parents always knew what to do or say and the previous teams he'd been with just couldn't replicate it. He shook himself, despite signing the contract with McLaren he still had to finish his year with Renault, something that now seemed impossible. He wanted to stay in this factory forever but he knew he couldn't. It did make him more motivated for the rest of the races though, the quicker and easier the remainder of the season went the quicker he could come back. 

Smiling again, Carlos grabbed the remote flicking the TV on for some background noise and then leaned over, pulling his bag closer and hunting out his book. Happy to just sit and read until the interview time, his peace was disrupted several minutes later when Lando's scent filled his nose again, unconsciously cooing and leaning forward to get even closer. Seconds later Carlos heard the younger driver arriving at his own driver's room, just next to Carlos'. He listened as Lando clattered about before growing silent, Carlos turning his attention back to his book before once again being interrupted. 

A quiet knock coming from the door separating the two rooms. Frowning slightly Carlos shifted uncomfortably in his nest as he breathed in. He wasn't used to being seen in his nest by people on his team but he soon realised it was just Lando on the other side. 

Calling a soft, "come in," he grinned as Lando poked his head around the door, the Alpha blushing red when he saw Carlos was in a nest. 

"I ah…wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out but you're obviously busy so I'll ah just leave you in peace and go back to my room and -" 

"Lando," Carlos interrupted, "it's fine, come and join me," he finished shifting slightly to the side to make some room.

He watched as the alpha chewed his lips, eyebrows drawing together as he considered the offer. 

With Lando now stood in the doorway, his scent was now coating the room, and Carlos hummed happily, wiggling in the nest as his inner omega rejoiced. Seeing Lando still hesitating, Carlos let out several small whimpers. Having the alphas scent in the room wasn't enough, Carlos wanted it in his nest. 

The whimpers had the desired effect as Lando jumped, quickly crossing the small space and dropping into the space next to Carlos. The omega wasted no time flopping against his teammate resting his head on Lando's chest, happily snuggling close. Pushing his nose against Lando's neck Carlos breathed deeply, a gentle coo leaving his lips before turning his attention back to his book. 

After a minute or so Carlos felt Lando relax, slumping back against the sofa fiddling with his phone. However, despite this the other man didn't stay still, fidgeting, kicking his legs out and then refolding them. Wiggling around trying to get more of the blankets, eventually disturbing the edges of the nest immediately causing Lando to choke on the sour smell emanating from his teammate. 

With muttered apologies, Lando moved so he was sitting on the sofa, legs dangling near Carlos' head. Even as Carlos settled back, this time resting his head on Lando's knee the Alpha didn't stay still. It felt wrong to be sitting on the sofa when there was a perfectly good nest - and Omega willing to share it - literally centimetres away. 

Unconsciously his leg started to bounce as he thought about what he should do, causing Carlos to huff, reaching back to swat at Lando's stomach. 

Lando froze at the movement, trying to keep his body as still as possible but he couldn't get away from the feeling of wrongness. 

Letting out a small sigh he flung himself onto the floor, wiggling backwards over Carlos resulting in him letting out a flurry of Spanish. 

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, quédate quieto - Lando, hermano, Lando! Ooof…" he trailed off as one of Lando's arms smacked into his chin. 

"Lando, Cabrón, just stop moving, please," he continued, tone now considerably more exasperated.

"Fine I'll stop…I'm comfortable now anyway," Lando whinily shot back, a small pout present on his face. 

Carlos raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning over the other as he looked at how Lando was now sat, "this is an improvement?" he asked dryly. 

"What…this is perfect," Lando replied, a cheeky grin replacing the pout causing Carlos to roll his eyes at the younger's antics. 

The position they now found themselves in could definitely not be comfortable but Carlos wasn't going to keep bringing it up because at least now Lando wasn't moving. The British alphas upper body was sprawled across Carlos' stomach and legs, his head resting on Carlos' thigh, while his legs were propped up on the sofa behind them. 

Warmth gathered in Carlos' stomach at the sight of the Alpha in his lap, a sense of rightness flooding him, as he let out a soft purr, turning his attention once again back to his book. 

Little did he know Lando was experiencing the same feeling. Watching Carlos' eyes dart across the page he felt content. He wasn't lying when he said this position was perfect. He was still technically in the nest and was in close contact with Carlos which he seemed to like and he was able to see both doors more clearly, making his alpha rumble happily. 

If this was a preview for how the next year was going to be, Lando couldn't wait for the new season to begin. 

…………………………………… 

"Do you think they're going to be okay," Andreas questioned as he and Zak headed towards the driver's rooms. 

"Yeah why wouldn't they be?" the American responded, shooting a confused look at his friend. 

Rolling his eyes, Andreas once again wondered how he'd found himself working in a team with zero braincells. 

"The way they acted around each other, not to mention the smells - and Lando even rumbled!" 

"Ah they'll be fine, they're just getting to know each other," Zak stated. 

"They'll be getting to know each other too well if this morning was any indication," he muttered, shaking his head as Zak remained oblivious. How he couldn't identify the scents the two drivers were giving off as mating scents he had no idea. To be honest given Lando and Carlos' immediate reaction he wasn't even sure those two had any idea. 

"See they're fine," Zak's voice broke through Andreas' musing, as he tossed open the door to Carlos' room gesturing inside. 

A soft smile came over his face as he watched the two drivers quietly interacting, a frown and sigh quickly replacing it as Lando growled in their direction, eyes glinting red for a short second before they receded. Probably partly due to Carlos rubbing his nose across Lando's throat, the young British alpha turned his attention back to the omega promptly ignoring the two men in the door. 

Andreas sighed again, it was going to be a long year. 

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da - really hope you guys enjoyed this - I had a lot of fun writing them as oblivious idiots - It was definitely interesting writing Lando as an alpha, but I can see it in a "he smol but he protec and he attack" kinda way
> 
> I have an idea for part 2 so if this was something you liked - let me know.
> 
> As always a big thank you to the discord chat - Especially Laeana for entertaining my ideas and sharing my enthusiasm
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are love -  
> My tumblr is [fireessie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fireessie) come say hi ☺️


End file.
